Was Cinderheart The Only One Lionblaze?
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Cinderheart is feeling really heart broken because of the choice Lionblaze made. She remembers their good times and is beginning to doubt how he felt. Did Lionblaze love her like she loves him?


The moonlight shined down on the forest as the stars of silverpelt glittered beautifully. Under the moonlight was a slender gray she-cat with dark blue eyes, _was it all a lie?_ She thought to herself as she stared up at the sky lost in her own depressed mind.

**Mmmm.  
When you told me that I was a star in the sky,  
Baby I believed every word.  
And you seemed so sincere,  
It was perfectly clear,  
Cause forever was all that I heard.  
And every little kiss,  
From your tender lips,  
Couldn't of been a lie.  
I fell hard over head,  
Without a safety net,  
And I don't understand this goodbye.**

The image of a handsome golden tabby tom with amber eyes entered her mind, _Lionblaze was it all a lie? _She then remembered when she first saw the tom as an apprentice to Ashfur, she was Cloudtail's apprentice. The two warriors assigned the apprentices to hunt together. Cinderpaw was pleased to be hunting with Lionpaw. They had fun together, "Common Cinderpaw!" she could still hear the happiness in his voice to be alone with her.

**Was I the only one who fell in love?**  
**There never really was the two of us.**  
**And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.**  
**Was I the only one, only one, in love?**

Cinderpaw watched him play, and hunt like a warrior. She was so impressed with him and all of his skills! Lionpaw then watched her and noticed their hunting skills were different, "Cinderpaw wait," he mewed lightly before padding over to the gray apprentice. "You're holding your body to close to the ground; you'll slow yourself down if you have to spring up. Like this" Lionpaw placed his paw under her belly lifting it a little off of the ground and showing her the best way to catch prey. _He's so smart, and amazing… What is this I'm feeling for Lionpaw?_

**As I walk down the hall,**  
**See the place on the wall,**  
**Where the picture of us used to be.**  
**I fight back those tears, cause I still feel you here.**  
**How could you walk out so easily?**  
**And I don't understand, how I can feel this pain, and still be alive.**  
**And all these broken dreams,**  
**And all these memories,**  
**Are killing me inside.**

Cinderheart sighed heavily remembering the two cats first time hunting together, that was the day she fell in love with Lionblaze. Her feelings had grown more ever since then, and she was pleased that they became warriors at the same time together. She could remember it as if it were only one day ago. "Lionblaze! Cinderheart! Lionblaze! Cinderheart!" ThunderClan was pleased by chanting the two's warrior names. Cinderheart licked Lionblaze's head and purred as she shared touges with him as they sat silently watching their clanmates sleep.

**Was I the only one who fell in love?**  
**There never really was the two of us.**  
**And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.**  
**Was I the only one, only one,**  
**Tell me, what I'm supposed to do with all this love?**  
**Baby, it was supposed to be the two of us.**  
**Help me, cause I still don't want to believe.**

They were warriors together for such a long time, they did everything together. They had their moss nests beside each other, went out on patrols together, ate prey together, they were bestfriends and Cinderheart thought Lionblaze was in love with her just as she was in love with him. "What..." Cinderheart cried as she stared at Lionblaze after the golden tom told her about his special power causing him not to be able to take her as a mate. "B-But Lionblaze I'm in love with you!" she protested as she felt her heart shatter. Lionblaze lowered his head, "I'm sorry Cinderheart, I'm in love with you too but this is how it must be for everyones best intrest and for your safety. Please understand." Cinderheart shook her head and cried running off away from the golden brown tom.

**I was the only one.**  
**I was the only one.**  
**I the only one who fell in love.**  
**There never really was the two of us, hey.**  
**And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.**  
**I the only one, the only one.**  
**I the only one who fell in love.**  
**There never really was the two of us.**  
**And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.**  
**Was I the only one, the only one, in love?**

The she-cat shook her head, _Lionblaze you hurt me by saying that... Yet I'm still in love with you..._**  
**The young warrior felt tears form in her dark blue eyes once again, she loved Lionblaze so much that if she had to she would betray the warrior code if he was in a different clan just to be his mate. _Why?_ She growled and slashed her claws at a tree breaking a branch off of it. The bushes behind her rustled and Cinderheart spun around to see Lionblaze padd over to her.

**When you told me that I was a star in the sky,  
Baby I believed every word. **

"What do you want Lionblaze?" She growled angrily, the she-cat couldnt find herself to stay angry at him though. She calmed herself and stared into his eyes and the golden tabby padded beside her on the boulder. "Cinderheart I've been thinking." he mummured quietly. Cinderheart looked into his amber eyes, "about? ..." she questioned. Lionblaze shuffled his paws together and pressed his head against her chest, "We're in love Cinderheart maybe.. Maybe we can be mates because I can't live without you.." Cinderheart felt her face glow, was she blushing? "I'd like that Lionblaze. Our kits will be amazing to."

**Okay, hey everyone XxSilverstardustxX here! Um . . . Yeah I know Cinderheart in the series refused to be Lionblaze's mate but I switched it around to make Lionblaze say that he and Cinderheart couldn't be mates. Sorry the story came easier if I made Lionblaze break Cinderheart's beautiful and loving heart. So yeah please postivie reviews. Btw this is a Jordin Sparks Song: "Was I The Only One" Thankies! (: **


End file.
